Friends
by Ocee
Summary: Hermione n'arrive pas à dormir. Demain, c'est sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Demain, sa nouvelle vie commence et, avec elle, l'espoir que la magie lui apporte des amis…


**Friends**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction

**Note** : texte qui me trottait dans la tête suite à la relecture du tome 1. Je l'ai écrit de 2h à 5h du matin mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit trop mauvais (en tout cas, là, à 5h alors que j'écris cette note, j'en suis contente et je me dis que la nuit semble me réussir XD)

* * *

><p>Hermione se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir.<p>

Demain, elle découvrirait sa nouvelle école… sa nouvelle _maison_.

Un monde nouveau s'ouvrait à elle et elle n'avait jamais été autant excitée que depuis la visite du Professeur McGonagall. Elle avait été tellement ravie d'apprendre toutes ces choses, de comprendre enfin _pourquoi_ elle était différente des autres.

Durant quelques instants, elle avait cru à un canular de ses parents mais même si son esprit rationnel avait voulu prendre le dessus, elle avait vite senti au fond d'elle qu'il n'en était rien. Déjà, ses parents n'étaient pas franchement adeptes des caméras cachées et puis, ils avaient semblé aussi étonnés et sceptiques qu'elle au premier abord. Tous les trois avaient donc rapidement abandonné l'idée d'une quelconque blague de mauvais goût, non seulement parce que la femme assise face à eux imposait le respect, mais surtout, surtout parce qu'ils savaient – et Hermione encore plus que ses parents – ils savaient que quelque chose était différent chez elle. Elle le sentait depuis qu'elle était en âge d'en avoir conscience, elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants qu'elle côtoyait, elle était… elle… elle était une sorcière !

Au souvenir de cette annonce, un sourire illumina son visage caché à moitié sous les draps. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixa le plafond de sa chambre plongée dans le noir en essayant d'imaginer celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Des nuages faiblement éclairés par le reflet de la Lune, des étoiles brillantes comme des étincelles de lumière… il ne manquait plus que le chant des grillons – ou plutôt le hululement des chouettes ! – pour lui faire miroiter une nuit à la belle étoile. Elle avait tellement hâte… tellement hâte… mais pourtant…

Elle avait aussi l'estomac noué comme jamais. Elle avait essayé de repousser ce sentiment grandissant. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender sa rentrée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait lu tous les ouvrages du programme, parlé longuement avec ses parents de la séparation, préparé sa valise depuis une bonne semaine – et avait vérifié son contenu chaque jour depuis pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

Malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, son enthousiasme se mêlant à… non, ce n'était pas le moment de cogiter. La pensée fugace de rallumer sa lampe de chevet pour se plonger une nouvelle fois dans _Le manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ la saisit mais elle s'abstint. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses parents, inutile de les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Ils étaient ravis pour elle mais ils étaient bien évidemment tristes de se séparer de leur fille si longtemps et, malgré tous les renseignements obtenus auprès du Professeur McGonagall, ils n'étaient pas entièrement rassurés sur le fait de la laisser partir seule dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout. Oh ! ils allaient s'écrire tous les jours, bien sûr. Hermione avait lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'elle pourrait emprunter les hiboux de l'école. Et elle savait qu'en cas de problème, elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux et revenir à la maison. Oui, elle savait que, quoi qu'il se passe, ses parents seraient toujours là pour elle, les bras tendus, même si… même s'il s'avérait qu'elle…

Non, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne réussisse pas à être une bonne sorcière ! Comme leur avait dit son futur Professeur de Métamorphose, elle ne serait pas la seule élève à n'avoir jamais vu ou pratiqué de magie consciemment car les jeunes sorciers n'ont pas le droit de se servir de leurs pouvoirs en dehors de l'école. Les seules manifestations de pouvoirs magiques autorisées – et dont elle avait elle-même fait l'expérience sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait – sont les réactions magiques incontrôlées provoquées par des sentiments exacerbés. Le léger avantage des sorciers élevés dans des familles non moldues sont les connaissances du quotidien acquises au fil du temps. Mais cela ne pèse pas bien lourd à Poudlard, il lui suffirait de travailler assidument comme elle l'avait toujours fait à l'école moldue pour apprendre les sorts et savoirs qui comptent vraiment pour la pratique de la magie. Elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire : si elle était une bonne élève, elle deviendrait une bonne sorcière.

Se rappeler ces propos rassura Hermione. Elle avait toujours été une très bonne élève en classe, sérieuse, organisée et impliquée. Elle savait à quel point les études étaient importantes dans la vie, ses dentistes de parents le lui avaient toujours dit et ils étaient fiers de ses résultats scolaires. Alors, elle s'appliquerait à donner encore et toujours le meilleur d'elle-même pour qu'ils soient aussi fiers de ses talents de sorcière !

Elle se remémora mentalement les différents chapitres de ses manuels scolaires et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle les connaissait tous par cœur. Apaisée, elle essaya de se repositionner de manière confortable afin de trouver enfin le sommeil.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Tous ses sens semblaient plus en éveil que jamais. Au loin, elle entendait le balancement de leur horloge de grand-mère qui trônait dans le salon. L'odeur de sa grosse malle en cuir nouvellement acquise lui chatouillait les narines. Le sang battait à ses tempes de façon régulière et ses yeux, ses yeux ne voulaient pas rester fermés et s'obstinaient à fixer les chiffres rouges de son réveil qui indiquaient à présent 23 : 50.

Dix minutes, dix minutes et la première journée de sa nouvelle vie commencerait.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle toujours pas à dormir ? Si elle continuait comme ça, elle serait une vraie pile électrique le lendemain. Ses parents en plaisantaient souvent. Le manque de sommeil couplé à l'excitation et au stress la transformait en moulin à paroles super-actif. Mais ça ne faisait bien rire qu'eux…

Le stress… alors c'était vraiment ça ? Elle était stressée ? Elle avait pourtant conclu qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur d'échouer mais… mais est-ce que c'était tout ? Non… elle le savait bien alors que son estomac se contractait à nouveau. Ce n'était pas tant de réussir à être une bonne sorcière qu'à… s'intégrer… qui la travaillait.

Parce qu'elle avait toujours été à part. Mise de côté. Exclue des groupes de filles de son école. Pas plus acceptée par les garçons. Elle s'était parfois demandé si ce n'était pas justement parce qu'elle était une bonne élève – les quolibets de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne manquant pas de se faire entendre autour d'elle. Mais ses parents l'avaient rassurée sur ce point en lui affirmant que si certains élèves ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'elle avait de bonnes notes, c'était parce qu'ils étaient jaloux, voilà tout. Le jour venu, elle trouverait des amis faits pour elle, il fallait juste qu'elle soit patiente. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un, quelque part, qui reconnaîtrait la merveilleuse jeune fille qu'elle était et qui l'apprécierait pour ce qu'elle était, qualités et défauts compris. En attendant, elle devait être courageuse et ignorer ceux qui étaient trop immatures pour déceler l'amie formidable qu'elle serait.

Alors, quand le Professeur McGonagall lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, que d'autres enfants étaient comme elle, répartis aux quatre coins du pays, en attente de ce sésame pour l'école qui les réunirait, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas d'amis, c'était parce qu'elle était _vraiment_ différente d'eux ! Pas seulement parce qu'un petit quelque chose clochait chez elle. Parfois, elle avait sincèrement eu l'impression d'être seule au monde et condamnée à le rester. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à ses parents, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les vexer – les pauvres, ils n'étaient pas responsables qu'elle ait quelque chose de travers ! Ils savaient très bien tous les trois qu'elle était différente, mais elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour cela et leur confier ses craintes de ne jamais trouver d'ami, cela les aurait rendus malheureux. Elle s'était donc toujours montrée courageuse, comme ils le lui avaient conseillé, et elle avait attendu… attendu ce jour qu'elle espérait être pour demain.

Oui, demain, elle serait entourée d'enfants comme elle. Demain, elle serait parmi _les siens_, des camarades qui comprendraient ce qu'elle avait ressenti toutes ces années, qui auraient comme elle, envie d'être acceptés pour ce qu'ils étaient, des élèves qui auraient la même envie de découvrir et d'apprendre tous ces tours de magie incroyables et de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Oui, demain, elle aurait enfin la chance de trouver des amis.

Sur cette pensée heureuse, ses yeux papillonnèrent une dernière fois pour finir par se fermer alors que son visage arborait à nouveau un sourire et les chiffres rouges basculèrent pour afficher désormais 00 : 00, le début d'une nouvelle vie.


End file.
